


Look Beyond

by PoutyBats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Conflict, Hurt, M/M, lucario is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyBats/pseuds/PoutyBats
Summary: “Let me fly with you,” Lucario says and he watches as Mewtwo jolts. Lucario smirks, knowing the other couldn’t resist. “It’ll be like old times.”“Before you left,” Mewtwo grumbles.-Lucario tries to get Mewtwo to see humans in a new light.
Relationships: Lucario/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Look Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Xander (Bubbly_kittygem on twitter) once again for supporting me! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Twitters:  
> @sgtspacedad76  
> @kiribakushima

The moon stares at Lucario as he makes his way up a tree tall enough to satisfy him. Branch by branch he climbs it effortlessly, not a moment of hesitation. When he reaches the highest branch he takes a few seconds to enjoy his surroundings. 

Zubat and Hoothoot fly in the distance, seeking bugs and berries to snack on as they pass by. Kricketune fills the silence of the woods with its music, lulling some Pokemon to sleep while others peek their heads out from their homes to listen. From above Lucario can see a Lycanroc and Zorua moving in tune with the music, swaying from side to side at the base of the tree. 

He chuckles under his breath before settling down and letting his legs swing back and forth. There's a reason he chose this tree in particular. The flashing lights of the city are bright and the buildings below the cliff-side are alive despite the moon being high. 

“You look like you're having fun,” a deep voice says and Lucario smiles.

He tilts his head up and floating in front of him, expression as stoic as ever, is Mewtwo. Lucario grins and extends his arm out to the other, patting the spot next to him with his free paw. Mewtwo narrows his eyes slightly before giving in and taking a seat. 

“I am having fun,” Lucario replies after a brief moment of silence. 

“I do not understand,” Mewtwo admits. 

“Look at the city,” Lucario points, “look at the people!” He brings his paw up to his chest and inhales. “Do you smell that?” 

“Bread?”

“Bread! Isn't it lovely?” He laughs, bringing his paws to his mouth and acting as if he is holding something invisible. “I can just taste it! There's so much food. Humans are so good at making food.”

“It is not theirs. It is the earth's doing,” Mewtwo leans forward, squinting at the non-existent bread as if it holds a secret. 

“It is theirs! The earth makes the ingredients, but the humans have mastered bringing things together to make something else; something better!” Lucario exclaims, throwing his arms in the air in excitement. 

Mewtwo frowns, tail twitching behind him. “I do not understand,” he says again. 

Lucario sighs and lowers his arms, turning to look at the taller Pokemon. “I know you don't.” He lifts himself up into a crouch and crawls to the edge of the branch. “You’re the one that can fly and yet you can’t see what’s right in front of you.”

“I see a city,” Mewtwo tilts his head slightly, “and Pokemon being fooled into thinking they have a say in their relationship with their humans.” He grunts and looks away, eyes fixated on the trees behind them instead of the city. 

“Let me fly with you,” Lucario says and he watches as Mewtwo jolts. Lucario smirks, knowing the other couldn’t resist. “It’ll be like old times.”

“Before you left,” Mewtwo grumbles.

“Don’t,” Lucario winces. He clears his throat before taking a deep breath and throwing himself off the branch. In an instant he feels something grab his wrist and he grins. He looks up at Mewtwo staring down at him, a fondness in his eyes that Lucario never fails to put there. It might be cheating, but he knows he has the other wrapped around his finger. It makes his heart swell in a way he can never admit. 

It only takes several minutes before the two are flying above the city and Lucario is reminded of all the times they used to do this. With a smile he tugs on Mewtwo’s arm and right on cue he’s thrown into the air. He spins once, twice, and lands on Mewtwo’s heavy tail. He slips off until the tail grabs his leg and flings him up into the clouds. Laughing on the way down, he lands in Mewtwo’s arms. He looks up and finds Mewtwo staring back at him. 

They gaze into each other’s eyes for a brief moment that seems to last forever before Lucario looks away, feeling his face heat up. Mewtwo’s eyes say too much, they reveal all the things Lucario doesn’t want to think about. 

_Come back_ , they whisper but he can’t do it. 

They land on a flat rooftop and Lucario takes a second to gather himself. It’s such a strange feeling to go from being as light as a feather to respecting the laws of gravity once more. He walks over to the edge of the building and peers over, smiling and pointing at the bakery below. 

A Meowth and Teddiursa stand by the front door, mewling and whining until it opens to reveal a large man. 

Mewtwo takes a step forward, concern on his face, but Lucario holds his arm out to stop him. “They’re fine.”

“But what if-”

“He won’t.”

True to his word, the man spots the Meowth and Teddiursa and laughs, kneeling down and offering them both an oval shaped treat. Both Pokemon squeal with joy and chomp down on the biscuit, devouring it in no time at all. Once done, they wave to the man before running off, the man waving after them. 

“See?” Lucario asks. 

“That did not prove anything,” Mewtwo looks away. 

“Humans are not evil, Mewtwo!”

“That is not true.”

“They do not mistreat us, and if they do they are severely punished!”

“That is not-”

“Look around you for once! Look with your mind and not with your heart.”

“You know I do not worry about them, I am worried about you!” Mewtwo shouts back, eyes glowing a bright lilac as a wave of energy surrounds him. “This isn’t about them! This is about you, it’s always been about you!” He begins to elevate off the ground as he speaks, fingers together like he’s on the brink of using his psychic powers. 

“They weren’t my friend, you were!” Mewtwo cries, and then in a flash of light his eyes are no longer glowing and the force radiating off of him is no more. He drops to the ground and onto his knees. 

“Why did you leave the forest?” He whispers. “Why did you leave _me_?”

Lucario shuts his eyes as the memories of that day flood his vision.

-

“Don't pull on their tail,” Mewtwo warns harshly, his voice low and deep. Lucario narrows his eyes and Mewtwo grunts. “I know that look. Whatever you're thinking, stop. In fact, stop thinking, period.”

Lucario hums, tilting his head to the side as if he's seriously considering Mewtwo's words. He holds his chin in one paw and leans in, his hums becoming louder with each passing second. After a pause he inhales deeply. Exhaling he shouts, “Nah!”

He reaches forward and tugs on the tail of a sleeping Tauros. 

Almost immediately all hell breaks loose. 

The Tauros shouts which causes the rest of the sleeping herd to wake up and begin shouting too. 

“Now you've done it,” Mewtwo sighs, already floating upward. “You better start running.”

Lucario doesn't have to be told twice as the herd awakens. The Tauros shake our their manes and begin to paw the ground. Lucario, never one to back away from a challenge, sticks his tongue out at them. He laughs and turns around as they begin charging after him. “Catch me if you can,” he calls behind him, jumping in the air to emphasize himself as a prize. 

The wind brushes by his face as he runs, leading the herd deep into the woods. He hears a loud bang and checks behind him to see one of the Tauros had crashed into a tree. It rears backwards in confusion shaking its head. Lucario snorts as he jumps over a log with ease and can hear a few of his followers trip. 

“Come on guys is that all you got? No wonder you guys get stuck in ranches, you'd be the worst hunters!” Lucario grabs a tree and swings himself into a clearing, another Tauros crashing in the process. “I could do this all d-”

He smacks into something. No, not something. Someone.

He sits up and rubs the back of his head, groaning as his blurry vision clears. 

“Whoa, I'm sorry,” a voice says, and Lucario's ears perk up. “Oh wow, a Lucario!” 

The human smiles from ear to ear and goes to reach for something in her pocket, but stops, eyes widening as she looks beyond Lucario. Lucario follows her gaze and spots the remaining herd of Tauros jumping over a log and into the field. 

His first thought is that he has to protect the human. He turns his head and reaches out, only for his own wrist to get grabbed. 

In a flash of color, the grass, the Tauros, and the sky all blend together. It's a split second and yet it's the slowest moment of Lucario's life. 

Silence. 

Then an explosion of sound, and he's rolling across the floor. 

The herd passes by and he sits up, breathless as he touches his face and chest. He’s fine. 

He looks up and two eyes meet his. The human smiles and the sun shines down on her and covers her in an angelic glow. 

“That was scary,” she says, shaking out her hands. “Are you okay?” A pause, and then a smirk. “Did you anger them?”

Lucario can feel his face heat up at the accusation. He shrugs and she laughs. She reaches out and he immediately recoils. He growls and prepares to snap out and bite her hand, but she keeps reaching out, slower now. Just as he’s about to freak out, the hand settles on his head. 

Almost like magic, Lucario becomes calm. The hand scratches behind his ear and he leans into the touch, forgetting why he was on edge in the first place. 

“Hey buddy, you seem like a strong troublemaker. How about you and I go cause trouble together?” She says, and Lucario glances at the human once again. “I’m Bella. Nice to meet you.” 

Lucario’s ears perk up and he cocks his head to the side. 

Bella’s hand disappears into her pocket as she pulls out a small ball. 

A pokeball. 

As soon as he recognizes the tool, he tells himself he needs to run away. Yet his body doesn’t move. 

_Lucario!_ A now familiar voice shouts. Mewtwo speaks to him telepathically. _What are you doing? That’s a human! Get away!_

Lucario frowns, movement in his peripheral vision causing him to jerk his head. The pokeball touches his nose and a red glow covers his body. 

_Lucario, fight it! You can fight it and we can run away from her! Do not be scared!_ Mewtwo pounds in his head. 

Lucario stares ahead, wishing he could communicate back to the other. He wants to tell Mewtwo that everything is okay, that the human is okay. He wants to tell Mewtwo that he’ll be back, that he just feels he needs to do this. 

He doesn’t get to say anything as he’s sucked into the ball and into a deep sleep.

\- 

“I didn’t leave you!” Lucario shouts back, grabbing both of Mewtwo’s hands in his paws. He brings them up to his face, pressing his cheeks to them as he speaks. “I had to go with Bella. She’s the one Mewtwo; she’s the human for me.”

Mewtwo sulks forward, his forehead against Lucario’s shoulder as he visibly shakes. “I don’t get it.”

“You don’t, but you can.” Lucario reassures, slipping his arms around the other. “Come back with me. Meet Bella.”

“That isn’t possible, I’m _Mewtwo_. I cannot be confined to a mere ball, nor human!” 

“Who says I’m confined to a ball? Do I look like I’m in a ball right now?” Lucario lifts Mewtwo’s chin up, a gentle paw caressing the back of his head. “Come with me.” 

They stare at each other for a few beats that feel as if they expand the universe. 

Before Lucario can process it, Mewtwo is leaning in and then there is a mouth against his. It’s a small brush of contact, and then it’s gone. Lucario doesn’t move, frozen in place as Mewtwo pulls away, standing tall once again as he looks down at him. 

Lucario watches as he backs away, their eyes stuck on each other the entire time. It’s only when Mewtwo begins to float in the air that the words come rushing back to him. 

“Wait!” Lucario cries out, “Where are you going?”

“I cannot stay,” Mewtwo admits. 

“Mewtwo-”

“We’ll see each other again, Lucario. I am not leaving you.” 

Lucario blinks several times as tears begin to cloud his vision. Mewtwo smiles, and everything clicks. This isn’t a goodbye, it’s a compromise. 

It’s forgiveness. 

Mewtwo is gone in a flash, leaving only a mess of crumpled papers and a lone Lucario in his wake. 

Lucario walks to the edge of the rooftop, peering over at the city below. The streets are empty beyond a few last minute shoppers rushing to their cars to get home for the night. Lucario sinks down onto the hard floor and hugs his knees to his chest. He closes his eyes and wonders if he’ll one day have to choose between the two things in this world he cares for the most. 

The moon shines down from above, a sole witness to Lucario’s silent distress.


End file.
